


Together Again

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Bleach
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uryu almost loses Ichigo. Oneshot. Written with xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

"Ichigo, no!" Uryu's yell only seemed to make the soul reaper more determined to do so. Ichigo raced to the little girl's side, shoving her away from the Hollow's reach, and ending up being skewered instead of her. Ichigo let out a choked sound before falling to the ground. Uryu screamed again before appearing at his side. "Ichigo! Ichigo!"

"D-don't worry about me. M-make sure the girl's okay." Ichigo choked out before beginning to cough up blood.

"She's fine. Orihime, Chad, and Rukia are taking care of everything." Uryu held him close. "Please, Ichigo, stay with me."

"H-hey, don't look so sad. I've g-gotten through w-way worse." Orihime appeared and began healing him.

"Ichigo, please, just . . . stay awake." Uryu sniffled.

"I will." Ichigo whispered. "I just need to rest my eyes for a second."

"No!" Uryu shook him gently and Ichigo's eyes snapped back open. His skin had paled considerably and a large pool of blood surrounded them. Uryu bit his lip. "Ichigo?" He whispered.

"I-I'm not going a-anywhere." Ichigo mumbled, eyes half lidded. "I'll stay alive . . . for you."

Uryu sniffled. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart." Ichigo smiled weakly.

Uryu kissed him gently. "Sealed with a kiss."

"Uryu, I . . . lov-" Ichigo stopped, eyes fluttering shut and Orihime began working faster, brows furrowed in concentration.

"Ichigo, no. Please. I need you." Uryu whimpered. "I love you."

"He's alive, just passed out from blood loss. I've done all I can so now we need to get him somewhere safe and let him rest." Orihime smiled. "He should be okay."

Uryu took a shaky breath. "I'll take him home." Before anyone could say anything, he disappeared along with Ichigo. The strawberry haired man groaned in his sleep, sweat dripping from his brow as he mumbled silently to himself. As soon as he got to Ichigo's house and into his room, Uryu set the taller boy onto his bed before stripping him down to his boxers then pulling the blankets around him.

"Ur . . . yu . . ." Ichigo murmured, still wrapped in fitful sleep.

Uryu caressed his cheek. "I'm here, Ichigo." The soul reaper opened his eyes, placing a hand over Uryu's.

Uryu smiled gently. "Hey."

Ichigo chuckled. "Hey."

"How do you feel?"

"A lot better now that I get to see you." Ichigo sighed contentedly.

Uryu blushed slightly. "Yeah, I'm glad you're okay."

Ichigo sat up, wrapping his arms around Uryu's waist. "Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

Uryu laid next to him, threading his archer's fingers through the strawberry locks tenderly. "If I based our relationship on how many times you worried me, we wouldn't have one." He said dryly.

Ichigo nodded, kissing him lovingly. "I'm glad we do though. I'd hate to be without you."

"And I you." Uryu murmured, kissing the top of Ichigo's head.

"Uryu . . ." Ichigo nuzzled closer, causing his erection to bump against Uryu, before letting out a quiet moan at the contact.

Uryu flushed. "Ichigo, we can't. You're hurt still."

"I don't care." Ichigo mumbled. "I want you, Uryu."

"Ichigo, no." Uryu groaned.

The soul reaper huffed. "Will you at least sleep with me tonight?"

Uryu softened. "Of course."

Ichigo cupped Uryu's face in his hands. "I love you, Uryu."

"I love you too." Uryu murmured as he laid next to him. Ichigo quickly fell asleep, exhaustion taking over, and Uryu chuckled before doing the same.


End file.
